Change Your Life
by MermaidLesbian
Summary: High School original f/f fiction. Beth Marshal was no stranger to living a vagabond lifestyle, due to her father being in the military. But ever since a few years ago, she's prayed to find a place to truly call home. When she meets a young girl named Jordan, she starts to realize that maybe what she's looking for isn't a place, but a person.


**Chapter 1: The First Day**

Relax. Today is just like any other ordinary day. You've done this a million times. Well, not quite a million but you get the picture.

It's true. I've had a lot of first days of school. The only difference is that this year it's not just any first day of school, it's also my last first day of high school. Senior year! Phew. Just breathe. It'll be over before you know it.

My dad's in the military, so we tend to travel a lot. In primary school alone my family's lived in twelve of the fifty states and two foreign countries. Everyone says that I'm lucky to be able to go and find adventures, and it's true...but I can't help but long for somewhere to call home.

Wow, I really didn't mean to get all touchy-feely on you right at the beginning. Take it as a compliment, It's not that easy for me to make connections with people. It means I trust you. Must be another military kid thing.

Anyways, I better get ready. Can't be late on my first day!

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Mom!" I yell from upstairs. If you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it, but I really appreciate my mom. Since we moved a lot, I wasn't in an area long enough to make any deep friendships or relationships. My dad was always working, so it was mostly my mom and I. She's been with me through everything.

And it's a good thing that last night she forced me to lay out what I was going to wear today, because otherwise my room would look like a tornado went through it. Also, I definitely would've ended up late. I'm so indecisive.

Today I'm going to wear my soft navy sweater with red skinny jeans, black flats, and a plaid scarf. My long blonde hair is styled back in a ponytail and as for make-up, I go with a clean natural look that compliments my brown eyes.

After eating the eggs and toast my mother prepared for me, I grabbed my keys to my silver SUV and put on my backpack.

"Are you sure you have everything, Beth?"

"I'm fine, Mom. And before you ask, I have my phone's GPS app ready to go if I get lost on my way." I reassured her as I walked out the door to my car.

"That's my girl," she said with a simile. "Have a wonderful day, sweetie! Drive safe! Oh, and don't forget to text me when you get there!"

I closed the door to my car and rolled down the front window after starting it up, "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too."

When I got to the school parking lot, I was surprised to see that there were so many people there standing by their cars. 7:54. I guess I was worried about being late for no reason.

After I finally found a free space somewhat close to the entrance of the school, I looked up to find many sets of eyes on me. Wow, I guess they're not used to having new kids.

"Hey, blondie!"

Is he talking to me? I turned around and confirmed my assumption. "Excuse me?" I questioned politely, even though I was slightly offended by the derogatory term.

"You don't want to park there."

What is he talking about? I asked the main office and they said nothing about assigned parking. I also didn't see any signs saying faculty parking only. "There's no rules against it."

"Okay. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

That was weird. I decided to just ignore his warning. I assumed that he was just messing with me on my first day.

Thankfully, the school office was open on Saturdays so my mom and I were lucky enough to get a tour before my first day. I've had many first day experiences when the kids thought it would be funny to send me on a wild goose chase instead of telling me where my first period class was located. Well, it won't happen this time.

Room 14, Mrs. Vanburen's classroom. I'm happy how my schedule worked out this year. I tend to focus better in the beginning of the day, so having science first thing is a blessing.

In order to graduate, I need to complete one biology course. At this school, they have you take it your sophomore year, but at my other schools, that wasn't the case. Look on the bright side, if I don't like the seniors in my class, I get to meet some of the sophomores. Plus, I'm their superior so they have to like me, right?

I take a seat in the row closest to door, but I sit toward the back. From all my years of first impressions, that spot is considered part of the "safe zone". There's about 24 desks in here but only a third of them are occupied. The students are all busy chatting and catching up with each other. I notice one person at the front of my row sitting quietly drawing in his sketchbook.

A few more minutes pass and more kids fill the empty seats. 8:15. The final bell rings and all but one desk is full, the desk next to mine.

"Alright class, you know the drill." Mrs. Vanburen begins, "The rules are posted beside the door." She starts listing off the rules, then hands out syllabuses for us to bring back tomorrow signed by our parents. I start to zone out, then a knock at the door gets my attention.

Mrs. Vanburen opens the door and says, "Ah, nice of you to join us Ms. Cole. I see not much has changed since last year." The girl enters the room while flashing the teacher a cocky grin. "Don't act so surprised, Larisa." Wait, did she just call the teacher by her first name?

"Take your seat," Mrs. Vanburen snaps back. As the girl makes her way to the vacant seat next to mine, I take in the sight of the rebellious teen. When the light from the ceiling hits her face, my breath involuntarily hitches.

She is beautiful. Her long dark brown hair rests below her shoulders in loose curls. She has the most soulful blue eyes I have ever seen, and her make-up compliments them completely with the smokey-eye effect. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a simple grey v-neck with an assortment of silver necklaces, and a black leather jacket. Her choice of shoes are black combat boots.

Before I knew it, I was caught staring by those same blue eyes. She smiled at me with that same cocky grin. And before I could react, she turned away and sat down in her seat.

I couldn't help but chance staring at her again. This time, my attention was drawn to her hands. She had an assortment of silver and black bracelets on her wrists, along with rings and chipped black nail polish on her fingers. She was twirling her pencil in her hand and I couldn't help but feel my stomach flipping within me.

I've never felt like this for someone before, whatever 'this' feeling is. Maybe this is the–Wait, did someone just say something to me?

"If I'm boring to the point of drooling, Ms. Marshal, you should really go see the school nurse." Look, I know I dozed off...but is she serious? Wow, so much for making a good first impression with my teachers.

When I got to the nurses' office, apparently half the school thought it would be a good day as any to fake being sick. By the time it was my turn to see the nurse, it was nearing the end of second period. I had missed all of my Government class! Thank a lot, Mrs. Vanburen.

After the nurse gave me the 'go ahead' to get back to my classes, I gathered up my stuff and headed down the hallways. 'Let's see,' I thought to myself, 'It's now 3rd period. Time for P.E.' Oomf! What the–

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Me? I was just..." It was in that moment I saw who I was speaking to. It was the girl from first period.

"Hello?" she said with a snarky attitude.

"...Sorry," I said apologetically, "I didn't mean to. I wasn't paying attention." I looked into her deep blue eyes as she stared into mine. Her expression turned from pure annoyance to relaxed in a matter of seconds. It could be wishful thinking but I felt a connection, and I don't think it was one sided, either.

"It's, It's fine." she replied as she folded her arms. "Where're you heading?" I eyed her skeptically wondering if she really cared to know. I didn't want to act like a fool and ask for directions to the gym, but sometime between leaving Mrs. Vanburen's class and going to the nurses' office I lost my map of the school.

"I'm lost. I'm supposed to be in P.E. right now." She moved to my side and glanced down at my schedule. Then she brought her hand to the pass the nurse gave me. "You just got out of the nurses' office," she questioned.

We were in such close proximity that I'm surprised I could even make out words. "Yeah," I answered.

"Follow me." She started walking toward the main doors of the school. "Wait, what are you doing? If I remember correctly, I think the gym's that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Look," she said, "You're already late for class. What's a few more minutes gonna hurt?" I stood nervously. I've never done or considered doing anything like this before. If it was anyone else, I would've just said 'no' right off the bat and found my own way to class, but this time was different. I'm scared because with one look into those beautiful blue eyes I into putty in her hands. "Don't you trust me?" God, those eyes are going to be the death of me. I took one deep breath in and out. It's now or never, Beth.

"Shh! They're going to hear us." she whispered as we crouched down behind the bleachers.

"So she does have a weakness," I tease. She bites back a laugh as we go hand and hand to the other end of the bleachers. "Where are we going anyway?"

She stops and turns her head, giving me that trademark grin, "You'll see." I continue to follow her until we come upon an old storage equipment shed. Why did she bring me here? She chuckles at my confused face, then she opens the door.

If I had any doubts about this place, they were all erased when she opened that door. Alright, I had a lot. But who's counting? This place is amazing! It couldn't be bigger than any storage closet, but it had all the necessities. It had a futon, two bean bag chairs, a mini fridge, and it was stacked full with magazines.

"Like what you see?" I turn my head to face her as she flashes me a knowing grin. I nod my head. "It's amazing." I finally speak out.

"It's a secret. No one can know about this place."

"Wait, I'm the only other person who knows about this?" I ask her. Does she really trust me so much after we just met?

"Well, I've opened up to a few close friends about it. Actually, one day the followed me here, but same thing. We hang out here when we don't feel like doing school, which is most days for me." My eyebrows furrow with confusion. "Wait, you spend all day in here? Doesn't anyone notice? What about your parents?" I notice her eyes glaze over at the mention of parents. I took a mental note of the fact.

"Yes, I spend my days here. Do you have a problem with that?" she says abruptly, "If you do, you can leave and never come back." Wow, this girl has some serious beef with her parents to be going off on me like that. I just stand there, not moving. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool. It's just–"

"I get it." I cut her off, "I mean, I don't get it...but I know that when you're ready, you'll help me understand." I offer her a smile, which she returns in slight.

"My name's Jordan." she said, "Just in case you wanted to know."

"Jordan. I like it." That is one sexy name. I stare into her eyes, then realize the awkwardness. Speak! Make words! Say something! "My name's Beth, Beth Marshal."

"Nice to meet you, Beth Marshal."


End file.
